


The ending is you

by yugyoh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Past, M/M, Mafia EXO (EXO), Non-Graphic Violence, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugyoh/pseuds/yugyoh
Summary: What happens when you don't know who you are? When everything you thought was true is suddenly just a memory implanted in your brain, your closest friends are not who you think they were and you lose it all? Well then, you find yourself again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	1. A head full of dreams

_Suddenly he was running. Running as fast as his legs could take him. Running through dark unfamiliar streets, no time to catch his breath. What was he running from? He couldn’t look back, his mind not letting him turn around to get the last look of the fire that was only getting stronger. He couldn’t memorize it well enough, he couldn’t even say where he was and how everything happened. His mind was blank trying to come up with an answer, trying to make sense of the whole situation. He didn’t remember anything apart from the fact that his legs wouldn’t seem to stop, he was short on breath and yet he couldn’t stop himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a person running with him, a faceless someone, running for their life without a time to catch their breath. He could hear people screaming, he could hear the loud sirens, his feet hitting the hard concrete. It smelled like the whole place was burning down, slowly surrounding him as well. He couldn’t remember well what happened and yet he started screaming when he felt something pulling him under, reaching his lungs so he couldn’t breathe, his vision going black and not a single thought left on his mind._

Baekhyun woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. Another dream, more like a nightmare, that woke him up in the middle of the night again. It wasn’t a first dream like that. It has been happening for a while now and he couldn’t come up with answers as to why this was happening. He once visited a therapist and they prescribed him medications for insomnia. Yet even those didn’t help. So he didn’t go again. He knew that telling people what his dreams were about and how they always managed to predict when something bad would happen would just make people pity him for having nightmares, joke about it and call him a lunatic or not believe him at all. So, for the past few years, he has kept it all to himself. His tiny bedroom was unusually quiet and surrounded with dark. His thoughts kept running around, trying to grasp the last things he could remember from his dreams.

It wasn’t unusual for him to have vivid dreams, he has had them since he was a little boy. But what freaked him out the most was that there was always something bad going on in them, he was always part of some catastrophe, there was always something completely ruined by the end of them. Faceless people were there with him, screaming his name or running away with him like they were searching for the same thing as he was. He never saw those people’s faces, their voices weren’t clear or familiar, they sounded robotic in a way, which only confused him more. That night, his dreams felt too real, like he could recognize the place if only he got a closer look. But that was never the case. His too real dreams always left him wondering about those people and places he has seen but couldn’t completely remember by the time he woke up.

He tiptoed across the cold hard floor to the bathroom, trying to freshen himself up since he knew well that this was another sleepless night for him. He stared at himself in the mirror, missing the little dark, ashy spot he had on his jawline by his left ear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I help you?” said a deep voice which startled Baekhyun. He turned around, facing the newcomer by the gates of the new construction site in the city. The guy was tall, a head taller than Baekhyun and looked a bit lanky, even though, judging by his clothing and helmet, he was one of the workers at the construction building. His shoulders and strong arms covered by the work attire however gave away his strong built. His eyes bore through him with confusion and wonder and something about him was familiar to Baekhyun even though he couldn’t tell if he met the person before or not.

“Sorry, I’m just wondering what happened here. This place used to be like a home to me” said the smaller, careful to meet the worker’s gaze only to see him already watching back intensely and calculating.

“We don’t know yet, some people said it burned down a few nights ago but surprisingly enough no one saw how it happened and luckily no one was hurt in the incident” was the reply he got a few minutes later, almost forgetting that he wasn’t standing there alone.

“This building has been abandoned for years, I don’t see a reason why anyone would burn it down. This orphanage was home to half the population on this block” said the brunette, lifting his head to look around the construction site and seeing what damage the fire has caused.

“It could be an accident, no one said it was arson” the tall man was looking at him like he was trying to figure out what the smaller of the two was thinking.

“Oh.” He was lost for words. For some reason his mind kept connecting back to his dream, to the smell of smoke and the sound of sirens in the dead of the night. He didn’t know what exactly happened in his dream, he could only briefly remember his surroundings and yet something about them was similar to where he was standing now. Looking around, he could see many construction workers trying to restore whatever good was left of the building, some citizens like him were standing by the gates and wondering between themselves what happened and gossiping about what they heard on the news. He turned to look at the person standing next to him, draped in the bright orange and yellow clothes, holding a bunch of papers that probably contained some information about the building and its floorplan.

“You should head back behind the gate; it can get pretty dangerous around here since we don’t know yet how bad of a condition this building is in. It can fall down in a second with a few wrong moves” said the man, only briefly looking at him before focusing back on the papers in his hands.

“Yeah I probably should, thanks-” he said, waiting for the other to give him his name so he could properly thank the man.

“Chanyeol” said the taller, sticking out his hand, balancing all the papers in the other.

“Baekhyun” replied the boy while carefully shaking the big man’s hand and briefly looked around for more clues that could give him any insight to the last night’s happenings.

His dreams and the site of the burned down orphanage didn’t leave Baekhyun’s mind throughout the day. At work he wasn’t able to focus at all, causing a few orders to mix up and a few angry customers yelling at him for being incompetent. His coworkers were talking behind his back, one of them, Chaeyon, was even decent enough to ask him if he’s okay and if he wants to take an early break. Baekhyun shrugged it off, thanking her and saying he’s fine, defending his mistakes for being tired since he didn’t get a lot of sleep.

Technically this wasn’t a lie since Baekhyun was no stranger to sleepless nights and a pounding headache which is why he was usually well composed at work despite having a nightmare the night before. What caused him to completely lose focus today were the remaining walls of the burned down orphanage and possibly also a tall man whose dark eyes were void of emotions but somehow so understanding and knowing that Baekhyun felt a shiver run down his spine whenever he remembered the sight of Chanyeol. For some reason the man intrigued the café worker and the smaller knew that he knew more about the incident than he let on. 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is my first fic so please be patient with me


End file.
